I'm Sorry
by SunnieSmile
Summary: Rui had two of the best friends, Shishido Ryou and Ohtori Choutarou. But Rui is in love with Choutarou but Ryo loves Rui. When Ryou confesses his love to Rui how will she answer knowing her heart could only love choutarou or does it say say something else
1. Chapter 1

"WAAAAAH! I'm SO BORED!!" I whined my face pouting like a small child.

"Well...What do you want me to do about that?" My best friend, Shishido Ryo, was clearly annoyed by my boredoms.

"I dunno. Amuse me. Do a funny dance...wait no. Let's go play water polo. Naw...Let's go climb the side of the school!!" My eyes sparkled with excitement. And as always Ryo didn't look as excited.

"If you want to go break your neck, don't drag me along." He yawned and walked away.

"FINE!! I'll just...yeah!"

"You'll just yeah?" He raised an eyebrow at me. He always knew I was bad at making comebacks. Which really sucks because a good comeback would come in handy right about now. But as if on que my other best friends Ohtori Choutarou walked into the picture.

"Ah! Chou-Chou!! Ryon is being mean to me. He won't climb the side of the school with me." I immediately jumped into his arms, facing Shishido, sticking my tongue at him.

"Well Rui, I don't think climbing the school is a very safe idea." He smiled at me.

"But...life is suppose to be about crazy stunts!" I tugged on his jacket.

"Who told you that baka idea?" Shishido snorted.

"Gaku-Kun..." I had a small flashback of Mukahi flipping around and telling me that motto.

"Well that explains it. Don't listen to him anyways." Shishido stood up from his seat and walked off.

"Hey, Chou-Chou. Don't you think Ryon is acting strange lately?" I took quick notice of his eagerness to leave. Usually he would stay and chat and leave with Ohtori to practice. "OH! Maybe he likes a girl and thinking on how to confess to her right now!!"

"Hehe...You have no idea..."Ohtori laughed nervously but I was too shocked to notice.

"Since you have no walking buddy. I think I should escort you to practice, kay?" I grinned

"Hm...Isn't the guy suppose to escort a girl?" He matched my grin with a sly smile.

"Oh...since when has Chou-Chou been a flirty-man?"

"Mmm...since He met such a pretty girl like yourself."

_For a second I felt like my heart went DokiDoki. For some reason that's been happening more and more when I talk to Ohtori. I don't get it, when Atobe puts some moves on me my heart is normal but when Ohtori says the simplest of words its racing like mad. For now though...it's nothing._

"Rui, what if I told you that there's someone in this school that's madly in love with you?" Ohtori asked while we were walking to the tennis courts.

"Well, as a blossoming young lady side of me would be giddy and exited but the weird dysfunctional side of me would have many doubts and question that person rigorously of why." I answered quite truthfully. I could never tell a lie when I'm with Ohtori and that's a fact.

"Oh? Why would the weird you have doubts? Is Rui suffering from small self esteem?" He frowned.

"I think everyone suffers from self esteem sometimes." I remarked.

"So true so true. Just like you to answer like that."

"Anyways...back to the subject, what is this about someone madly in love with me?" I went back tot he topic.

"Just come up to the roof at 3 o'clock tomorrow. Can you do that for me?" We stopped in front of the tennis courts.

"Ok, I will. But Chou-Chou...Can I watch you and Ryon practice. I don't feel like going home just yet." I smile.

"That would be lovely." He matched me smile with his and went to meet up with Shishido who look at. I gave a friendly wave and he nodded and went on.

_Watching the 2 practice was pure bliss. I loved their movements. From Ohtori's serve to how Ryon wipe his sweat off his face. It may sound really odd but I enjoy watching them. Fan girls of our school would just stare and cheer on their appearances, most cheering for Atobe, but I just sat on the bench and watched quietly analyzing and predicting moves. HA. I's like to see a fan girl do that. A couple hours later the sun started setting and practice ended. Excited I bounced up and with towels and water bottles in hand I skipped to the two most awesome guys on the team._

"Great practice you guys. Ryon you have to focus more. You were a bit spacey during the games. And Chou-Chou when you serve don't flick your wrist as hard. You're gonna hurt yourself." I patted Shishido's forehead with a towel.

"Hmm..I think you're right. I felt my hand getting uncomfortable." Ohtori circled his wrist joints.

"I'm a little tired so I'm gonna head out first. See ya." Shishido, again, left quickly.

"I wonder if Ryon is feeling ill." Now I'm worrying for his health. I don't like it when he gets sicks. He gets crankier and that is one thing you shouldn't witness in your lifetime.

_The next day I was getting anxious. The day went by as normal but I still want to speed up time. Today's the day I'm going to meet my secret lover. I had a feeling it's Ohtori...well actually I'm wishing it was him. I can't picture myself with anyone but him. The final bell rung and I flew out of the classroom missing an incoming conversation with Oshitari. _"Sorry Yuushi-kun" _I skipped steps up to the rooftop. Though it had seem I came up first. Maybe I was a little bit to eager but this is SOOO EXCITING!! I skipped tot he outer fence and watch students going to their outside practices. I saw a guy from track getting hit by a baseball. I'm sorry I just had to laugh. It's humor at his expense, but it's somewhat ok. But suddenly the door opened and my heart skipped a beat. I wanted this moment to be dramatic so I turned around in my own slo-mo._

"Yo!" Shishido flashed a grin.

"Hey! What are you doing here. Don't you have practice??" I was a bit confused.

"Yeah. I just wanted to um..check on something on the roof.." He scratched the back of his head. "Anyways what are you doing here?"

"Chou-Chou told me that I'll be meeting my secret admirer." I sighed in delight.

"Who's that?" Shishido's face redden a tiny bit I didn't notice.

"I don't know. Hence **secret** admirer." I said in a very smart-ass tone, leaning on the fence.

"Oo. I'm sorry. But do you have any idea who it is." Shishido walked over to me and sat cross-legged.

"I hope it's this one person..."I blushed.

"And that be who?"

"Don't tell anyone, okay. You know I trust you with all my heart." I looked at him.

"Yeah. I won't tell." He held up his hands signaling the no crossed fingers.

"Ok. I hope it's Chou-Chou. I know we're all best friends but I don't know. Lately when I talk to him my heart always skips a beat." I felt my face getting even redder.

"You like Choutarou?" Again, I fail to notice the loss of emotion in his voice.

"I think I do." I confessed with a happy smile.

"I see. Well then good luck then. I'm...rooting for you." Shishido stood up and walked back to the door.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow Ryon!!" I grinned and waved, waiting if Ohtori would come.

"Wait one more thing." He stopped in his tracks and made his way back to me.

"Yeah." I tilted my head in confusion. He leaned his head closer to mine with both arms circling my neck.

"Ryon?" I blushed.

"There." He smiled and I turned my head around to see he unhooked my shirt from the fence.

"Oh. Thanks." I grinned.

"You're welcome" He walked off. Then something hit me, not literally but...

"Ryon! Are you the one who's in love with me?!" I yelled. Shishido stopped and turned around and gave me a kind smile then went through the doors. My heart just stopped and just watching him leave felt like he was leaving forever.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and bent down crying.


	2. Chapter 2

After awhile my eyes couldn't produce any more tears. Seeing as hopeless as I am I might as well try and keep forward. I stood up feeling my legs go numb, it took a couple steps and jumps for my legs to return to normal but the numb feeling in my heart won't go away. I sighed as I walked down the steps, losing my upbeat bounce in each step. In my mind I was having a mental battle over should I confront Shishido or try to ignore everything completely. If I confront him I might lose him. If I ignore it he'll probably go mad and try everything in his might to get me. I had a really strong feeling that he would. When he was kicked off the tennis team for a short while, in that short while he had trained like crazy, no joke. He risked himself just to get better. His determination knows no bound so he'll probably give it his all with me. I don't want to hurt him. But I made up my mind!

"Ryon..."I tapped Shishido's shoulder while he was getting a drink from the nearby water fountain.

"Oh! Hey Rui." Shishido quickly turned and flashed a small smile.

"About what happened earlier-" He cut me off

"I think Choutarou just finished his practice game. You should go over to him and ask if we could all hang out. But I have something else to do so you guys would be alone." He didn't look me in the eye but if he did I think he'll show more sadness than he had already shown.

"Ryon. Don't force yourself. I'm sorry. It's just...I can't control my feelings, okay." I tugged on his jacket sleeve.

"Why would I be forcing myself? Rui, you're acting weird." He ruffled my black hair, getting my bangs messy. "Now go invite Choutarou." Seeing how Shishido was acting I have to rely on Ohtori's help. He should know what to do.

"Chou-Chou. Can you help me." I went to his aid.

"Oh, Did Shishido confess to you already??"He smile pleasantly. I guess Shishido didn't tell him what had happened.

"Yeah, he did. But..." I told him the whole story to just now I the water fountain. The only thing I left out was his name. I couldn't tell Ohtori my feelings now! Not with all this happening.

"I see. Shishido must feel terrible now. But it can't be help since you can't return his feelings. Maybe the best thing to do right now is to pretend everything is normal and see if Shishido gets over it, kay." He advised as he fixed my bangs from when Shishido messed them up.

"Thank you Chou-Chou, you always know what to do!" I hugged him. Since he was so much taller than I was,I hugged his waist with my head against his chest. He felt so warm, I wanted to stay like for forever.

"I guess it worked." Shishido walked into the picture masking his emotions.

"What worked?" Ohotri looked very confused. I swished my head around and signaled Shishido not to say any more. Shishido was taken by surprised but remained cool and valued my wishes.

"The water fountain. I thought it didn't work but it did!" He lied laughing quite nervously.

"I see. That's good." It was hard to tell if Ohtori believed the lie or not.

"Um Chou-Chou, excuse me. I need to talk to Ryon alone!" I pulled Shishido away.

"What was that? What if he suspect something? OMG!! This is sooo baaaad!!" I whined throwing a childish tantrum.

"Why won't you just confess to him already?" He put his hand over my lips to hush me.

"I can't."

"And why not?" He looked irritated.

"Because I'm confused." I sighed.

"Easy. What confuses you?."

"You. Back on the roof..." I started but I couldn't end it. It's just way to embarrassing!!

"I don't know what you're talking about." He snuffed.

"It just happened like 10 minutes ago! How can you forget?!" I puffed.

"Ok, whatever happened on the roof. It never happened. There problem solve, now go confess!!" He pushed me towards Ohtori's direction.

"Ryon!! Don't be a meanie!! Stop!!" I tried to fight against him but his tennis arms are just too strong.

"You know what! I give up. I tried to help you, Rui. I really did. But you're stubbornness is getting stupid and childish. For the past years since I've known you I had to put up with it and now I'm tired. I'm tired of this." He snarled pushing me out of his way. The look in his eyes was very frightening. He never gave me a look like that. The only other time when he looked like that was when we were younger and Shishido protected me from the school's bully back in elementary school. I really messed things up and I didn't even know how I to fix it!

Shishido avoided me the next day. I guess he was still angry, but that doesn't give him the excuse to brush me off like that. In homeroom I asked him if we could hang out this weekend the jerk just yawned and gave me the cold shoulder turning around to this other girl and asked if she wanted to hang out this weekend. Never once in his entire lifetime has he ever asked a girl out!! I bet he's trying to get me back by trying to make me jealous. Oh boy, that won't work! I'll just get him back for trying to get me back by doing the same thing.

"Hey Mimi, Let's go watch a movie together this weekend." I interrupted Shishido's conversation with her. Mimi will take my side, she's one of my close girl pals. We have an unwritten bond of girlhood...or something like that.

"Oooo. Sorry Rui. Shishido had already asked me to go to the amusement park. Maybe next weekend, ok." She apologized and my mouth twitch. Shishido had a stupid smirk on his face and they continued making plans. Oooo...That boy is going DOOOOWWWN!!


End file.
